Donna's New Life
by terri lynne
Summary: A sequel to my other story of Cullen Granny. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Donna's point of view

The snow was very pretty; as a human, I had loved the soft whites and pale blues of a snowy landscape. This though was so much more beautiful, with my new vampire vision I could see colors in the snow I never knew were there before. I now saw colors I did not even have a name for. Before, when I was human, the cold kept me indoors a lot. I did not deal well with the cold. Now though, I did not feel the cold. It was soft and warm to my cold skin. I was out here to hunt, but the view kept distracting me. Emmitt was my babysitter today. Edward and Bella were on the other side of the mountain, they always kept us apart for hunting, and, being newborns, we could possibly attack each other to protect our prey. Emmitt laughed and asked what had distracted me this time, and wasn't I hungry? So, I listened and finally heard the sound of heart beats pumping warm heavy thick blood not far away. In less than a second, I was running in the direction of the appealing sound. I almost didn't hear Emmitt trying to stop me, I couldn't figure out why he would try to stop me when the whole purpose of coming out was to hunt so why stop me, and then my new brain figured it out I slowed down and Emmitt tackled me.

"Is that humans I smell?" I asked him. I was sure he would tell me it was so I wasn't surprised when he told me it was. I started trying to cry even though vampires can't cry.

Emmitt said, "Don't cry I won't let you kill a human, its okay, I've got you."

But, I said, "If you hadn't been here I would have killed them."

He continued, "That's why I'm here, we all went through the newborn blood lust."

Still sad I whimpered, "I was told that Bella didn't attack some humans the very day she woke up from the change?"

He replied, "That's true but everyone's different you can't compare her with yourself. We all have our gifts and we all have our weaknesses. Can I let you up now? Or should I hold you a little longer?"

"I think I'm in control now, lets get out of here, and I'm so hungry. Do I smell bear over by the river?" I said embarrassed. I hoped this wouldn't be a family discussion tonight. So I asked him, "Can we keep my moment of temptation between us, please?"

Emmitt chuckled and said, "I don't know. What would you be willing to trade me for my silence?"

I had to think about that one for just a moment then, "I will help you prank Edward next time your ready to pull one on him."

"Perfect!" was his only reply.

I turned and ran, "Race you to the bear!" I called over my shoulder. I beat him and was already drinking when he showed up. He told me I was almost as fast as Edward, and if I was done, we needed to clean up the mess so we wouldn't leave evidence behind. We ran all the way back to the house in silence and before we got to the door he stopped me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I said, "Sure, I'm fine. I have a question though, how come we bury the carcass, wouldn't it be better to butcher the drained animals and donate the meat to a food bank?"

"Well," he said, "we do with deer and elk, but other prey can't be given for food sense most people wouldn't eat mountain lion or bear." Then he added, "Plus we have to be careful that the meat isn't contaminated with venom. And of course we can't very well tell anyone that we were hunting out of season."

"I understand," I said and then added, "When do you want to prank Edward?"

He told me he was going to work out he details and tell me later. Then he left to go find Rose. I knew it was just a cover story, but I was starting to feel like I really was the grandmother. I sighed and went to find Esme my pretend daughter. I was so happy now, I had been on this earth so many decades and it was only now that I was truly happy.

Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me and picked me up and spun around in circles laughing, he said, "I don't know why you're so happy but I like it!"

Alice came up to him and said, "Jazz put Gram down, you said you would go to the mall with me to shop for clothes for Gram and Bella, so let's go."

As I landed on my feet, she told me she couldn't wait for me to be able to finally go shopping with her. We all knew that Bella would never be a willing shopping partner, and Esme and Rosalie liked to shop but not nearly as much as Alice, so when Alice found out that I used to spend all day window shopping and unable to buy because of my dead husband, she told me her and I would shop until we drop as soon as I could be trusted to not massacre everybody in the mall.

They left and I went to Esme's room and found her looking at blueprints for additions she was planning for this house. Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading when he saw me standing at the bedroom door he said, "Donna, come on in. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Oh hi Carlisle, I was just wondering if Esme would like to go out and work in the garden with me." I asked turning to her to see what her reply would be.

She nodded and said, "That would be wonderful, I would be delighted to, and it's such a beautiful day. It won't be long till we have to put the garden to bed for the winter." The snow further up the mountain hadn't made it down this far yet, but we all knew it wouldn't be long and warm sunny days like this were


	2. Chapter 2

almost over for the year.

The soil was so dark and fertile here, and I had always enjoyed gardening. Esme and I spent a lot of time out in the garden, and I wondered what we would do after the snow made it imposable to garden. "Esme," I asked, "What do you do when you have to quit gardening in the winter, all those days with nothing to do. Don't you get bored?"

"Well," she slowly replied, "I have my other hobbies, you know I spend a lot of time restoring old homes, not only for our use but also to sell." Then after a pause she continued, "I also help out doing volunteer work at the hospital, when I don't have to get anywhere near blood. Then I also volunteer at homeless shelters and women's abuse shelters. I like to do things that give back to society. Alice shops and Rosalie works on the cars and Emmett helps her, Jasper studies psychology and writes his books about the civil war. And before Bella came along, Edward studied medicine and played the piano. Right now, he spends most of his time with Bella and after her newborn days are over, he'll probably return to doing those things when they aren't doing something together.

We will have to see what Bella's hobbies will be. Though she loves literature, so I'm betting she will try her hand at writing."

I said, "I love to do gardening with you and shop with Alice, I'd also love to be involved with the others and their hobbies, I guess I really do fit well into the roll as granny."

Esme looked into my eyes, gold into red , and replied, "We love having you. You have filled a place in our hearts that we didn't even know was empty." Then she threw her arms around me and we hugged and if we could have cried I know we would have been soaking each other with our tears.

We gardened for a couple of hours and then Carlisle came out and asked Esme if he could have a little time with her before he had to go to work. Left alone and the garden not needing anything else done right now I wondered what to do now.

I heard an explosive laugh from the inside of the house and then Emmitt came bursting through the door of the house yelling, "I've got the perfect prank, We will….." He told me all the details and I told him that it was a work of art.

He really had put a lot of work into this. On time he had put dye into the shower head on his and Rosalie's shower and she had gotten so mad at him he told me he would never prank her ever again. But everyone else was fair game.

In fact they all got into pranks from time to time. I laughed like crazy when he told me about the time that Carlisle had pranked him by telling him that he had a vampire illness, saying that his skin had a greenish hue to it. The whole family was in on it.

Esme was in another room with a baby monitor and the receiving end was clipped onto the collar of Emmitts shirt when he wasn't looking. Well she would gently ring a bell into the sending end and Emmitt would hear it and look around and ask Carlisle if he heard a ringing and Carlisle would get a concerned look on his face and say, "oh no, the disease is progressing, hearing ringing in your ears is a very bad sign."

Then Jasper would send out waves of fear and then nausea to him and he would grab at his stomach and Carlisle would ask him if his stomach was hurting to which he nodded and Carlisle slowly shook his head with a sad face he said, "It's worse than I thought."

While he was speaking, Alice slipped up behind him and took the monitor off his neck, and tucked a tissue soaked with Jacob's sweaty wolf scent into his collar. Now Emmitt was looking all around nervously looking for Jacob and not seeing him, he asked, "Have you seen Jacob?" Carlisle said, "No, why?" Emmitt said he could smell him and Carlisle said, "Jacob hasn't been around for days, in fact Bella said that Jacob was away visiting relatives." Bella walked into the room and confirmed that saying, "Yeah, Jacob isn't even in this state right now. I don't know what you're smelling, I don't smell anything."

Emmitt sat down on the couch and Bella rubbed his shoulders, and slipped the tissue from his collar and walked away with it to get rid of it. As she left she said, "So Carlisle is this disease contagious? Do we have to worry about catching it?"

Carlisle said, "No, but it is fatal, unless the person takes immediate steps to cure themselves of it." Edward came into the room and asked what the cure was and Emmitt looked up hopefully and Carlisle said, "Well the person has to get a live chicken…"

Edward left for two seconds and reappeared with a live squawking chicken, and asked, "Like this?" Carlisle said, "Yes exactly." Emmitt jumped up grabbed the chicken and said, "Do I have to drink it's blood?" Carlisle said, "No… You hold it over your head and say these words…" Emmitt held the chicken over his head and said, "Ok, what words?" Carlisle, "said repeat after me, Oh wha ta jo kei am. Say it over and over quickly for one full minuet." So Emmitt started saying it and the room filled up with everyone laughing their heads off. Finally Emmitt realized he was saying 'oh what a joke I am', and he had been pranked!

When I heard that story I thought that it sounded very familiar, like someone on some movie had done it. But I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

Emmitt said afterwards he thought it was pretty funny, but at the time he felt like an idiot. After all, Vampires don't get sick.

Even Esme got caught up in pranking, one time when Bella had just been changed she went to her closet and cut off four inches on all her pants and sleeves and re-hemmed them. Then when Bella went to get dressed and came out with short sleeves and short pants, she told her that with the change everyone grows four inches. Alice walked into the room and catching on to what Esme was doing said, "Yeah look at me I must have been a really tiny person."

Bella's mouth dropped open and they laughed at her and Esme said, "Just kidding." Then Alice said, "Good one mom, now come on Bella we have to go online and order all new clothes for you."

Rosalie really got Bella though. She went to the junk yard and found her old truck, and brought it home. Then she put it in the front yard and made a large crashing noise, when Bella looked out the window she saw the truck and ran for the front door. When she got to the front yard the truck had been hidden. Rosalie was sitting on the porch so Bella asked her where her truck was. Rosalie looked at her like she had lost her mind and said, "Bella your truck broke down months ago and we had it towed to the wrecking yard." Then she got up and walked off into the forest. Emmitt was there with the truck and they laughed, and he asked her, "Where should we put it next?"

Later in that week Edward and Bella drove into the driveway just as Rosalie was closing the garage door, But Bella had seen the truck just before the door closed. Bella ran to the door and tried to open it but Rosalie was in the way so Bella asked her to move. Well Rosalie stood there and asked her why she had to move, besides what did she want in Rose's garage. Bella yelled, "I saw it, I saw my truck in your garage!"

Rosalie acted shocked and said, "YOUR TRUCK? Your truck is in a junk yard somewhere. It's not in my clean, neat garage."

Bella pushed her out of the way and pulled open the garage. It was empty except for Edward's Vanquish and Emmitt's Jeep.

Bella's face had a puzzled look on it and she stammered out, "But I saw my truck! I did I saw my truck. It was here. I'm sure I saw it." Edward walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the garage saying, "You must have imagined it sweetheart. Lets go inside."

Emmitt and Rosalie laughed and Emmitt said, "So she didn't know about the sliding door on the back huh?" Rosalie shook her head and asked, "So where did you put the truck this time?"

The next day the girls decided to take Bella for a hunt and as they got about a mile away from the house Bella looked up and she saw her truck in the top of a very large tree. It was an old tree very wide at the base and at least sixty feet tall. She stood very still and asked if the others saw what was at the top of the tree and Alice said, "Oh yes, I see it…" Bella got a hopeful look on her face and said, "You do?" Alice said, "Oh yes it's so beautiful a red cardinal!"

Bella inquired, "That's all you see?" Alice turned to her and said, "Why, isn't that what you were talking about?" Bella sighed and turned away saying, "I think I should go back to the house evidently I have a problem I need to talk to Carlisle about. As she ran back the way they had come the girls all laughed and quietly followed her back to the house.

Bella ran up the stairs yelling, "Carlisle I need help, I'm seeing things that aren't there!" Carlisle came out of his office and looked at Bella with a soft look and then turned his gaze on the rest of the family and said, "that's enough tell her what's going on."

Edward came up and hugged her and said, "This is Rosalie's way of welcoming you to the family, you've been pranked!" Bella shook her head and squeeked out, "I don't understand?"

"She went and got your truck, only the shell of it, and has been putting it where you will see it and then hiding it until today so you would think exactly what you did." Edward said. Rosalie was giggling, and laughed out, "Now you are part of this family."

Emmitt laughed and said, 'Yeah, that was a good one, except I had to cart that truck all over the place." He chuckled and added, "Then there are the little ones like hiding Alice's credit cards or Putting super glue on Jasper's stereo remote. This one will be epic!"


End file.
